roamfandomcom-20200213-history
872 Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor, C.
Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor (born -70, died -24) Linked by: 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "The campaigning season was moderately successful, with Machyal making steady territorial gains along the Crylaltian coastline, but unable to draw Osa Tusk or his Crylaltian allies into a pitched battle. Progress was halted by the sudden death of Hyberital Barbar Adesican in Roam, throwing the peace agreement from the end of the civil war into disarray. Machyal returned to Roam to have himself confirmed as suffect Consul, and — much as when Barbar himself had left Pricia to defend Roam at the outbreak of the Provincial War — his commanders fell into squabbling in his absence. Sural counselled the Marshals Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor and Trassidyal Juctor Qualens against their vainglorious expedition into the Crylaltian interior, which resulted in the almost total destruction of an entire legion in a trap set by Osa Tusk and the native Crylaltians. Once again, nobody listened to Sural." " When Machyal again returned to Roam to assert his position as suffect Consul following the death of Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor, there was no disagreement amongst the commanders or the men that Sural should lead the campaign in his absence." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "The loss of a legion led by Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor and Trassidyal Juctor Qualens into a trap set by Osa Tusk in the Crylaltian Interior distracted Scruval from his proposal as he spent much of the remainder of the year helping to organise the raising of a replacement legion and seeing to its supply needs. His colleagues in Roam were impressed by his diligence, and the new legion was in Crylalt training under Machyal before the harvest." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "Moody Machyal's campaigning season was interrupted by news of the sudden death of Hyberital Barbar Adesican in Roam. Afraid of what might arise from the political vacuum given the fledgeling political alliance with Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Barbar's allies in the Senate, Moody Machyal returned to Roam to seek appointment as the suffect Consul. Proud Machyal remained in Crylalt, where Moody Machyal's lieutenants fell into petty squabbling. Proud Machyal and his husband Anylyal advised caution and consolidation behind the new walls until Moody Machyal returned, as did Young Sural Pavinny Ops, who had been an irritant in the camp since the end of his term as Sentinel. The Marshals Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor and Trassidyal Juctor Qualens, who believed that Osa Tusk had overreached himself in an attempt to take advantage of Moody Macyhal's absence, led a legion into the Crylaltian Interior to cut off Tusk's forces. The jaws of Tusk and Inachiron's trap snapped shut, and the legion was scattered across the wastes and mountains to be picked off one by one by the barbaric natives. " "When Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor died whilst blockading the Naechisian fleet at Naechym and for a second consecutive year Moody Machyal had to return to secure confirmation as suffect Consul, Proud Machyal helped to shore up support for Young Sural as chief commander of the legions in his absence. "Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Voriel Category:Voriel-Cuinsal Category:Juctor Category:Person Category:Consul Category:Dead Person Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Captain Category:Captain of Rhethaegon Well Category:Divorced Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Crylaltian War Category:Defeated in Battle Category:Consul in Crylaltian War Category:Died as Consul